Kanonen und Cohibas
by Makepeace
Summary: Harm und Mac erfahren, dass Mac keine Kinder kriegen kann.


Inhalt: Harm und Mac erfahren, dass Mac keine Kinder kriegen kann.

Art: Drama/Action/evtl. Romance

Pairing: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: "Asyl für Reynalda"

Kanonen und Cohibas

1800 Z-Zeit (13.00 Uhr EST)

USS Oscar Austin

Karibik

Captain Thomas Newport verfluchte den Tag, an dem er sich dazu überreden lies, das Kommando über die Oscar Austin zu übernehmen, denn seit über einem halben Jahr fuhr der hochmoderne Zerstörer der Arleigh Burke Klasse nun schon zwischen der NAS Key West und Guantanamo Bay Patrouille. Der Zweck dieser Fahrten war es, die Versuche kubanischer Flüchtlinge illegal in die USA einzureisen, zu unterbinden. Captain Newport war allerdings ein Mann, der von den Patrouillen nichts hielt, da er der Meinung war, man solle den Flüchtlingen lieber dabei helfen die Staaten zu erreichen.

„Captain auf der Brücke", meldete der XO des Schiffes, Commander Mike Pearsoll. „Weitermachen. Schon irgendetwas gesichtet?"„Negativ, Sir... Augenblick Captain. Das sollten sie sich ansehen. Dort." Diese Stimme gehörte Lt. Ron Tribal, dem Wachoffizier. Er zeigte in Richtung Steuerbord und kurz darauf waren einige Ferngläser in die selbe Richtung gerichtet. „Kleines Floß mit vier Personen an Bord, Sir."erklärte er. „Das Floß wir von drei kubanischen Patrouillenbooten verfolgt. Es befindet sich bereits in internationalen Gewässern. Die Patrouillenboote scheinen den starken Mann markieren zu wollen."„CIC an Brücke. Sir, die Kubaner haben uns mit ihrem Feuerleitradar erfasst."„Sind die irre?"„Anscheinend haben sie noch nie etwas von den Gesetzen der Physik gehört."„Oder sie haben das JANE's nicht gelesen." Fügte der XO hinzu. „Signalisieren Sie, dass sie zurückbleiben sollen, wir führen einen Rettungseinsatz durch."Befahl der Captain scharf, was die lebhafte Diskussion auf der Brücke sofort beendete. „Sir, sie reagieren nicht, aber ihre Waffen werden scharf gemacht"„XO, geben Sie Gefechtsalarm. Alle Mann auf die Kampfstationen."

J.A.G. Titelmelodie 

1815 Z-Zeit (13.15 Uhr EST)

USS Oscar Austin

Karibik

„Sir, die überlebenden Flüchtlinge treiben zurück in kubanische Hoheitsgewässer. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit für die Rettung."„Verstanden XO. Steuermann, auf Kurs 144 gehen, alle Maschinen kleine Fahrt voraus, passen Sie auf dass wir die Flüchtlinge nicht überfahren. XO setzen Sie ein Rettungsboot zu Wasser. Brücke an CIC, Zielerfassung mit den Harpoons und 5 Zoll Geschütz."Die _Oscar Austin_ lief langsam auf die 3 kubanischen Patrouillenboote zu, ihre Harpoon Raketen wurden automatisch von den unteren Waffekammern in die Abschussvorrichtungen am Bug transportiert und das 5-Zoll Geschütz wurde in Richtung der kubanischen Schiffe ausgerichtet. Gleichzeitig war auch ein Rettungsboot zu Wasser gelassen worden, und hatte die Überlebenden auf den Zerstörer gebracht. Der Kommandant des kleinen kubanischen Kampfverbandes aber hatte die Rettungsaktion mitverfolgt und es anscheinend auf einen Kampf abgesehen.

„Sir, die Kubaner feuern auf uns."kam die Meldung aus dem CIC des amerikanischen Zerstörers. An der Seite des Schiffes schlugen einige MG-Garben ein. „Verstanden. XO Knallen Sie ihm zur Warnung einen vor den Latz. Dem zeig' ich was ne Harke ist."„Aye aye Captain."Das 5 Zoll Gehschützrohr des US-Kriegsschiffes zuckte zurück, als die Ladung ausgespuckt wurde und nach kurzer Flugzeit dicht neben dem führenden kubanischen Patrouillenboot ins Wasser ging. „Sir, keine Reaktion."„Signalisieren Sie ihnen nochmals dass Feuer einzustellen."„Captain, wir haben die Flüchtlinge aufgenommen."„Verstanden Chief Morris. Steuermann, Rechts volles Ruder alle Maschinen AK voraus, gehen Sie auf Kurs 030. Funkraum, informieren Sie das Oberkommando über die Vorkommnisse und bitten Sie um Instruktionen bezüglich der Flüchtlinge."befahl Newport. „CIC an Brücke, Sir die kubanischen Schiffe folgen uns, feindliche Torpedoerfassung." „Verstanden, Steuermann auf Zickzack Kurs gehen. XO, Feuererlaubnis für Harpoon 1, auf das Leitschiff zielen."„Aye Sir", bestätigte der XO. Kurz darauf verließ eine RGM-84 Harpoonrakete ihre Abschussvorrichtung, stieg in den Himmel auf, raste mit einer irrwitzigen Geschwindigkeit runter auf das Wasser zu und schlug auf dem Millimeter genau mittschiffs in ihrem Ziel ein. Das Patrouillenboot lag einige Sekunden lang still auf dem Wasser, dann flog es mit einer heftigen Detonation in die Luft und verstreute die verbrannten Teile über mehrere hundert Meter in der karibischen See. Die anderen beiden Boote, hatten es plötzlich sehr eilig in Richtung Heimat zu verschwinden, während die _USS Oscar Austin_ wieder auf ihren ursprünglichen Kurs ging.

2330 Z-Zeit (18.30 EST)

Harm's und Mac's Apartment

Nördlich der Union Station,

Washington D.C.

Harm, schloss die Tür zur Wohnung, die er mit Mac bewohnte, auf und trat mit einer voll bepackten Einkaufstasche in das Apartment ein. „Maaac, ich bin daheim", rief er scherzhaft in Fred Feuerstein Manier und begab sich in die Küche, um die Lebensmittel zu verstauen. Dann begab er sich ins Wohnzimmer und fand dort seine Frau auf der Couch vor. „Sarah, ich hab' dir Nutella mitgebracht und", er brach ab, als sich seine Frau mit verweintem Gesicht erschrocken zu ihm umdrehte. „Sarah, was ist denn los, warum weinst du?", fragte er sie besorgt. „Oh Harm"schluchzend viel sie ihrem Ehemann um den Hals. Nach einer Weile, in der Harm sie einfach nur gehalten hatte und sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ, begann sie schniefend zu erzählen. „Harm, ich war heute bei Doktor Warner."„Deinem Frauenarzt?"Mac nickte. „Ich wollte es dir eigentlich noch nicht sagen. Er hat mich untersucht und dabei festgestellt", sie brach ab, weil neue Tränen ihr Gesicht runterrannen. Harm nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm. Dadurch beruhigte sie sich etwas und fuhr fort „Er hat festgestellt dass wir unseren Babydeal wohl nie werden einlösen können. Ich habe Endometriose. Warner sagt ein operativer Eingriff wäre möglich, aber zu risikoreich."Harm war zunächst sprachlos. Beide hatten sich ihre Familienplanung anders vorgestellt. Er nahm seine Frau noch fester in den Arm und redete ihr tröstende Worte zu. Als sie sich beide beruhigt hatten kam ihm ein Gedanke „Wenn dir dieser Eingriff zu riskant ist solltest du es lassen, es gibt auch noch andere Wege ein Kind zu bekommen, z.B. Adoption."Mit verweinten Augen sah Mac ihn an. Harm streichelte ihr zärtlich über die linke Wange und meinte leise „Wir schaffen das schon Liebling, okay?"„Okay Harm.", erwiderte sie in gleicher Lautstärke. Dann verfielen beide in einen zärtlichen, aber immer intensiver werdenden Kuss. Sie unterbrachen um Luft zu holen. „Wissen Sie Frau Anwältin, vielleicht sollten wir das Ganze an einen bequemeren Platz verlagern."Meinte Harm verführerisch. „Die Verteidigung nimmt das Angebot nur zu gerne an Herr Kollege. Aber das Nutella nehmen wir mit."Antwortete Mac mit gleicher Stimme und griff in die Einkaufstasche neben Harm. Die beiden gingen daraufhin grinsend in ihr Schlafzimmer und begannen mit dem nicht jugendfreien Teil des Abends.

1330 Z-Zeit (08.30 EST)

Jag-Hauptquartier

Falls Church, Virginia

Harm und Mac betraten am nächsten Morgen das JAG Hauptquartier und begannen ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen. Die beiden Navy Top Anwälte verteidigten derzeit vier PO, die wegen ungebührlichen Verhaltens angeklagt werden sollte und versuchten gerade mit Sturgis, der die Anklage vertrat, eine außergerichtliche Einigung zu erzielen. „Komm schon Sturgis, willst du ernsthaft wegen so einer Lappalie die Karriere dieser jungen Männer bei der Navy zerstören?"fragte Harm seinen Freund. „Das hätten sie sich überlegen müssen, bevor sie sich volltrunken vor die Tore eines U-Bootstützpunktes gestellt und vor dem ganzen Personal lauthals „Go to Fucking Russia" gebrüllt haben."Mac konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich glaube du nimmst das ganze als ehemaliger U-Bootfahrer zu persönlich. Hier ist unser Vorschlag: Eine schriftliche Verwarnung, Soldentzug für zwei Monate und 1 Monat gemeinnützige Arbeit in einem Altersheim für U-Bootfahrer." Sturgis fand das ganze weniger komisch. „Abgelehnt. Wir sehen uns vor Gericht.", sagte er trocken. „Und spart euch eure...." „Gibt es Probleme?"unterbrach ihn Chegwidden, der das ganze beobachtet hatte, scharf. „Nein Sir, überhaupt nicht." Antworteten die drei spontan. „Sehr schön. Commander Rabb, Colonel, in mein Büro."Befahl er. Dort angekommen kam der Admiral gleich zur Sache. „Nehmen Sie Platz. Gestern Abend kam es in der Karibik zu einem Seegefecht zwischen der _USS Oscar Austin _und drei kubanischen Patroullienbooten."Harm und Mac blickten den Admiral überrascht und besorgt an. „Sie haben richtig gehört, Captain Newport sagt, die drei kubanischen Schiffe wollten eine Rettungsaktion des Zerstörers behindern und haben ihn beschossen. Die _Oscar Austin_ wollte angeblich kubanische Flüchtlinge aufnehmen, die sich in internationalen Gewässern aufhielten."„Warum angeblich, Sir?"fragte Mac. „Weil die Kubaner behaupten unser Schiff wäre mutwillig in ihre Hoheitsgewässer eingedrungen und hätte mit einem Angriff auf den Stützpunkt der kubanischen Torpedoboote gedroht."„Das ist lächerlich Sir.", meinte Harm. „Wie auch immer Commander, Tatsache ist jedenfalls, dass die _Oscar Austin_ eines der kubanischen Boote versenkt hat. Commander, Sie und der Colonel fliegen zur _Oscar Austin_. Ihren momentanen Fall übernimmt Commander Mattoni. Das wäre alles."„Aye aye Sir"antworteten Harm und Mac synchron. „Ach Mac,"begann der Admiral in vertrauterem Ton „ich habe von Ihrer Krankheit gehört. Wie kommen Sie beide damit klar?"Mac blickte den Admiral überrascht und gleichzeitig schockiert an. Tränen kamen ihr wieder in die Augen „Sir, woher wissen Sie davon? Ich habe es niemandem außer Harm erzählt."Sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. AJ kam es plötzlich so vor, als ob er von jemandem reingelegt worden war. „Ähm, Lt. Singer hat sie gestern in der Praxis von Dr. Warner gesehen und heute Morgen behauptet, sie hätten ihr einen Einblick in Ihre Krankenakte gestattet**..."**„Was!?", Mac konnte es nicht fassen. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so hinterhältig und respektlos sein Sie wollte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Harm sie in den Arm und hatte das zwingende Bedürfnis einem gewissen Lt. den Hals umzudrehen. „Sie haben das nicht gestattet."Antwortete AJ, es war aber mehr eine Feststellung . „Es tut mir so leid Mac, Singer hat so überzeugend geklungen. Vielleicht sollte jemand anders die Untersuchung auf der _Oscar Austin_ durchführen."Mac hatte sich mittlerweile wieder etwas beruhigt und sagte mit verweinter Stimme „Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld Sir, und was den Fall betrifft, ich glaube ein bisschen Abwechslung wird Harm und mir gut tun."Harm nickte zustimmend. „Na gut, dann gehen sie beide jetzt nach Hause und packen Ihre Sachen." Sagte der Admiral und legte Mac beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Arm in Arm verließen Harm und Mac das Büro des Admirals, während sich dieser einem gewissen Lt. zuwandte.

„SINGER!!!"das gesamte Büropersonal zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als der Admiral Lt. Loren Singers Namen brüllte. Diese erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging zum Admiral. Ihr bis dahin überhebliches Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich und in ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich leichter Angstschweiß ab. AJ baute sich vor ihr in voller Größe auf und sagte in einem einschüchternden Tonfall „Haben Sie jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren Miss. Sie durchforsten in einer Arztpraxis unerlaubt die Krankenakte von Col. Mackenzie, lügen mich an indem Sie behaupten, Sie hätten die Erlaubnis dazu erhalten und tun dann so, als wäre das alles ein Gefallen für den Colonel?"Singer versuchte sich zu verteidigen „Sir, ich wollte nur..."„ Es interessiert mich nicht was Sie wollten Aber ich kann Ihnen sagen dass jetzt das Maß voll ist LT. „Sie sollten nichts tun was Ihnen oder Col. Mackenzie leid tun könnte." Mit diesen Worten hielt sie dem Admiral eine drohende Faust vors Gesicht. Das gesamte JAG Personal hielt, geschockt über Lt. Singers Verhaltern, den Atem an. Plötzlich rutschte Singer die Hand aus und sie gab AJ eine schallende Ohrfeige. Sekundenbruchteile später erkannte sie, dass damit ihre Karriere vorbei war, was ihr der Admiral nur bestätigte „Das bringt Sie vors Kriegsgericht meine liebe. Denn Sie können sich von ihrer Karriere hier und jetzt verabschieden."„Sir, nein bitte das wollte ich nicht, es war ein Versehen.", versuchte Loren sich rauszureden. „Das können Sie dem Richter erzählen. Marine, führen Sie die Dame ab."Ordnete der Admiral an. Dieses Bild würde so schnell keiner vergessen: Lt. Loren Singer verlies das JAG Hauptquartier in Handschellen und bewacht von vier keinesfalls zum Scherzen aufgelegten Marines.

1500 Z-Zeit (10.00 EST)

Harm's und Mac's Apartment

Nördlich der Union Station,

Washington D.C.

Nach der Besprechung mit dem Admiral fuhren Harm und Mac, nach einem kurzen Stop bei Beltway Burgers, nach Hause, um ihre Sachen für die Reise zur _Oscar Austin_ zu packen. Mac war die Fahrt über ruhig, was nach dem Vorfall mit Singer auch nicht verwunderlich war. „Willst du darüber reden Mac?", fragte Harm sie. „Es gibt nichts zu bereden Harm. Diese... diese Person hat eindeutig die Grenze zur Pietätlosigkeit überschritten.", fauchte Mac ihn mit weinender Stimme an. „Ich weiß, und sie wird dafür gerade stehen müssen, aber wir müssen uns jetzt auf diese Ermittlung konzentrieren.", erwiderte ihr Ehemann leise, während er sie in seine Arme zog. Jetzt erst ließ Mac ihren Tränen freien Lauf. „Wie... wie kann ein Mensch nur so kalt und herzlos sein Harm?", fragte sie ihn nach einiger Zeit. „Keine Ahnung, aber mir ist die Gegenwart eines Kühlschrankes lieber als der Lt.", Dieser Satz verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht: Das Lächeln kehrte auf Macs Gesicht zurück. „Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir bedeutest, Sarah? Wenn du sterben würdest, würde ich mich auch umbringen. Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er. „Und ich brauche dich wie die Luft zum Atmen, Harm. Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte sie genauso leise. Beide küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich voneinander und begannen ihre Sachen für die Reise zu packen.

1925 Z-Zeit (14.25 EST)

USS Oscar Austin

Karibik

Pünktlich auf die Minute setzte der SH-60B Seahawk auf dem Achterdeck der _Oscar Austin_ auf. „Commander, Colonel, ich bin Petty Officer Frank Barclay. Willkommen an Bord. Bitte folgen sie mir zur Brücke.", begrüßte der stämmige Matrose die beiden. Wenig später waren sie auf der Kommandobrücke. „Commander Rabb und Colonel MacKenzie melden sich wie befohlen, Sir.", sagte Harm als er und Mac vor Captain Newport standen. „Rühren. Commander, Colonel, willkommen an Bord. Ich wünschte allerdings die Umstände wären besser."„Ja Sir, das wünschten wir auch.", sagte Mac. „Captain, was genau ist eigentlich vorgefallen. Admiral Chegwidden erzählte uns nur vom Abschuss der Harpoon und von einem Seegefecht.", begann Harm die Befragung. „Ich glaube ‚Scharmützel' ist die bessere Bezeichnung Commander", erwiderte der Captain. „Die PT-Boote haben auf unsere Nachricht, dass wir eine Rettungsaktion durchführen nicht reagiert. Im Gegenteil, sie haben den Schuss herausgefordert, als sie uns mit ihren MGs beharkt haben.", erklärte er. „Warum haben Sie nicht einfach abgedreht, als sie die Flüchtlinge an Bord genommen hatten, Sir?"fragte jetzt Mac. „Zum einen, weil diese kubanischen Nussschalen schneller sind als wir, und weil sie uns schon während unserer Rettungsaktion beschossen haben, Colonel. Ich gab zuerst den Befehl mit der Fünfzoll Kanone Warnschüsse abzufeuern. Aber das hat sie dazu veranlasst uns mit Torpedos anzuvisieren. Und bevor sie fragen, warum ich nicht andere Maßnahmen ergriffen habe sage ich es im Klartext: Meine Hauptsorge gilt den 332 Männern und Frauen an Bord dieses Schiffes, und nicht irgendwelchen Bürokraten oder Schreibtischhengsten in Washington. Und wenn der Marineminister oder sonst wer ein Problem damit hat, dann kann er den Job hier gerne selbst machen.", antwortete er in einem lauten Tonfall „Captain, wir verstehen dass und bei der momentanen Sachlage sehe ich keinen Grund für eine Anhörung nach Artikel 32. Aber wie Sie selbst wissen, sind die Beziehungen mit Kuba nie einfach gewesen. Vielleicht sollten wir uns jetzt mit den Flüchtlingen unterhalten.", schlug Harm vor. „Ja, natürlich Commander. Entschuldigen Sie den Ausbruch, aber ich bin leider kein Freund der Politik. Petty Officer Barclay wird sie in die Offiziersmesse bringen."„Aye Sir. Vielen Dank."

Als Harm und Mac die Messe betraten, glaubten sie ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. „Harm, das... das sind ja Kinder.", sagte Mac schockiert und griff instinktiv nach seiner Hand.


End file.
